Niley One Shots
by WakingUp2Roses
Summary: A bunch of Niley one shots for Niley day! Every chapter is a new story. Hope you enjoy! :  Some of these I wrote a few years ago so they aren't as good as the new ones but they're still Niley! :
1. Hello New York

The eighteen year old smiled looking around the airport while holding her carry on. Looking around, her heart sped up. _Where was he_, she asked herself. She was leaving. Heading off to college and he wasn't okay with it. Why would he be? They'd been inseparable their entire lives. How was he supposed to be okay with her moving to New York, all the way across the country?

Joe shook his head, "I don't think he's coming," he muttered rubbing his best friend's bare shoulder. He sighed in disappointment while shaking his head, _how could Nick do this_, he asked himself,

"Right," she nodded putting on a fake smile, "it's fine. I mean, we said our goobyes last night and-" tears escaped her bright blue eyes, "it's fine," she told herself again, "I mean, we were bound to leave each other sometime, right?" Although they were just best friends, Nick meant the world to her. She didn't know how she was going to be able to live without him, but she knew she'd find a way.

"Last boarding call for flight 356 to New York City," the gate woman said into the amp system.

"Bye," Demi cried hugging her best friend for the millionth time that day, "I love you, call me when you get there, and have a safe flight."

"Okay," she nodded, "I love you too, Dems."

"Miles," her dad smiled opening his strong fatherly arms as he stood there next to Jackson.

"Daddy," she giggled hugging him tightly, "I love you, take care of yourself, okay," Miley questioned running a hand through his neatly combed gelled up hair. Even since her mom died, she was the one who was taking care of him, but now, she was leaving, making a name for herself, making a _life_ for herself.

He nodded before kissing my forehead and sending me off to Jackson who rolled his tear-filled eyes. "I hope you have an awful time," he chuckled pulling her into a bear hug, "I love you, sis," he whispered before giving her a nuggie.

She laughed hysterically before hitting him upside the head, "I love you too, you goofball, try to find a job, okay? I hear McBronalds is hiring," she teased sticking her tongue out.

Looking around one last time, she sighed before waving at everyone before getting onto the large plane.

Demi smirked at Joe before letting out a quiet giggle, "she's still going to kill him," she laughed watching her friend board the plane.

Going to the first class section, her daddy always got her the best, she went to find her seat, 5A. Opening the above compartment above her seat, she put her bag up before sitting down and buckling up next to another passenger on the plane. Feeling her phone vibrate, she looked down to see a text message from Nick. Wiping the tears away from her almot-flawless face, she sighed before opening it.

Nick: Hi.

"Hey," the passenger next to her scoffed, "you know, it's very rude to ignore the person your sitting with on the plane."

She didn't look up from the message she was typing, "sorry," she apologized quickly, her fingers moving quickly on the touch screen.

"Miley," he laughed nudging her arm.

She looked at him weirdly, "how do you know my nam- oh my gosh," she gasped hitting Nick in the head, "you ass!"

He chuckled ducking his head to block her hits, "sorry," he apologized, "I wanted it to be a surprise and-"

"What are you doing here," she questioned with a big smile now plastered to her tear stained cheeks.

"Going to find an apartment with my girlfriend in New York City," he explained nodding as if it were no big deal

Miley was now beyond confused, "what girlfriend," she asked looking around.

"You," he mumbled before grabbing her face with his strong and muscular hands before kissing her passionately.


	2. Just Breathe

**Just Breathe**

She felt like she was suffocation under all the pressure that she had to deal with. She couldn't handle it and wanted to changed, but she knew that if she did, the paparazzi would make up crazy rumors. She needed a break. Time to get back to her old self, the Miley she was comfortable being, that Miley that she was.

Nick was so lost. Never had he quite understood why older men with cameras followed him all the time. Sure, he was famous and all, but he felt like an average guy with an awesome day job. When he was with the people he loved, he was completely fine, but when he was alone, he felt like he was going to die of suffocation. And just like everything else, he had no idea why.

"Miles," Liam said in his Aussie accent, "let's go." Today was the red carpet for The Last Song.

"Okay," she nodded, plastering on a fake smile. He took her hand and they walked to the limo.

"Don't worry, Miles," he comforted the best he could, "It may seem like you can't breathe right now, but it'll die down, I promise," he cupped his face and smiled looking down at her.

She sensed that something was really wrong. Not because she hated him touching her, but her gut was clenched as if something had just happened. The blue eyed teenager wished that she could love Liam like he loved her. _Why, _she asked herself. She was supposed to be in love with him-right? She shook off the doubt and looked into his eyes, "okay. I love you too, Liam," se smiled before kissing his lips quickly before they got into the long black stretch limo.

Nick fell onto his bed after an interview promoting Nick Grey and the Administration. Realizing he was alone, he found it harder and harder to breathe. _Should I have not broken up with Selena, _he silently asked himself. Nope, he shook his head staring up at the white ceiling, it wasn't bout her. Turning on his iPod and putting his headphones on, he turned the music up all the way, attempting to shut out the world, his worries, and his fears completely. Then, it hit him. _My girl, my girl, talkin' 'bout my girl_, played from the music device. That was their song. Suddenly, the heat of the room rose and he felt like all air in his body was cut off. Getting up, he slowly walked to his bathroom holding onto objects in the room to support his body from falling to the ground, but he didn't make it. He collapsed to the floor, the world around him turning black and fading away.

As soon as she exited the limo, the paparazzi swarmed here. All she could see were flashing lights. Something _really_ didn't feel right, something was _really _of, but she had no idea what it was. Holding on to Liam, she smiled her best as they slowly made their way down the red carpet talking to interviewers along the way. Somehow, she knew that within a few minutes, her world would come crumbling down even more than it already had.

Liam noticed Miley's hot and sweaty hands and looked at her with a face full of concern, "are you okay?"

Hearing her phone go off in her silver clutch, she took it out before reading a new text message.

From: Demi

Nick's in the hospital. He's unconscious. They can't get a pulse.

Running full force away from the movie premier, she ignred the paparazzi chasing her and the calls from Liam. Nothing couls stop her. Taking off her stilettos, she picked up speed and within ten minutes, she was at the hospital. A run that would normally take twenty minutes, she was faster when it came to a problem with Nick, she supposed. "Nick Grey," she panted out leaning on the front desk of the hospital.

"He has a private wing," the receptionist said not looking up from her computer.

The teen pop sensation rolled her eyes, "I'm Miley Stewart so if you don't give me the key to the wing, I promise you, you **will** be fired." She'd never been so rude, but she needed to see Nick and she'd get through anyone or anything to do it. Quickly, the late thirty year old woman gave her the key and watched her dash off after Miley mumbled a quick, "thank you!"

"Miles," she walked over to the panting teenager once she got to the private wing, "you have your premier! What are you doing here!"

"Where's Nick," Miley questioned nervously.

"Miles, he's in a coma," Demi whispered quietly afraid of what the news would cause her best friend to do.

The movie actress collapsed in a chair sobbing, "Nick," Miley could feel her throat closing gup, "I need to see him."

Demi had never seen her best friend so upset. Without saying a word, she pointed towards the hospital room door where four security guards were hovering. Miley ran into the hospital room and almost disintegrated into a million pieces on the floor. Seeing Nick hooked up to at least fifteen tubes, her body shook. She hadn't seen Nick face to face n over year and this was not the way she had pictured them reuniting. Actually, she dreaded the next time she'd see him. Sitting the chair next to the hospital bed, she grabbed his hand and felt at home. She could hear the pulse monitor's slow beeps. _Beep, beep, flat line, beep, beep, flat line. _She just sat there, in a nice black gown, holding her ex-boyfriend's hand and prayed to God he'd make it. Before she knew it, visiting hours were over and she had to leave Nick's roo for the night. She sat in a blue plastic chair in the private waiting room.

"Miles," Demi sighed, "go home, sweetie. You can come back in the morning if you want." Shock still ran through her body, she'd never seen the usually strong Disney star so torn up before.

"I'm fine here," Miley squeaked in a barely audible tone while looking down at the floor.

"No one else is staying, Miles," Joe piped in wrapping his strong arm around his Demi's shoulder affectionately.

"Guys," she sighed, "I'll be fine, okay? Go," she told the couple looking up at them with a slight smile.

Demi placed a kiss on to Miley's forehead, "he'll be okay," she whispered before leaving with the Grey family.

Four days later, Miley started drifting off. She was so exhausted, but the door opened and Mrs. Grey walked into the private waiting room.

"Miley," she sighed sitting next to her, "you've been here for the past four days. You haven't eaten, haven't slept, and your still in your premier dress. Go home, get some sleep, eat something, change. Nick wouldn't want you to get sick because _he's_ in the hospital," she explained letting out a worried sigh.

"I'm fine here," she repeated for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few days. She smiled politely at the woman who she used to be so close to, but times had changed and she had parted ways with the Grey family.

"Sweetie," Denise groaned, "my son is in the hospital. I don't want my daughter to be too. Here are some clothes," she said handing Miley a shopping bag, "Nick's clothes would fit you best out of all my boys, I thought. Here's some of food, she sand handing her a lunch box. "If he wakes up, do you really want to look like that," she asked rhetorically, she gave Miley a hug "oh sweetie," she exclaimed, "he'll be fine, I promise."

Miley knew that Denise was right; she got up and went to change. Slipping on Nick's sweat pants and shirt, she smiled inhaling his scent. She smelled it again biting her bottom lip, "I love Nick," she whispered, surprised by her own words. Going back out the waiting room, she devoured the delicious Italian food. Getting up, she walked into Nick's room. She sat down and grabbed his hand. "Maybe talking to people in a coma only helps in movies, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? Nick, I love you. I always have loved you. She put her head back and closed her eyes. She could hear the laughing of her younger self and Nick as they chased each other around a concert venue. She remembered Nick saying three words to her that she wished so badly to hear from him right now, _'I love you'._ She herd the fights and she heard the yells, she heard the harsh words they they didn't mean, but said anyways. She remembered all the things they did to hurt each other because they were mad at the world, not each other. She smiled as she remembered how they made up and she laughed out loud for the same reason knowing that the reason they broke up, Selena, and Nick probably never had shirtless make out sessions. She laughed even harder when she remembered seeing Selena and Nick acting like an old couple by just holding hands at a celebrity party while she was on her boyfriend's lap. She let her heart break when she remembered how Nick had just dumped her like trash for Selena and left her I the pouring rain outside the venue, laying on the pavement sobbing. She felt numerous tears escape her closed eyes and a large hand softly wipe them away.

As Nick slowly wiped her tears away, he whispered, "don't cry beautiful," and held her hand tighter.

Miley quickly opened her eyes and gasped jumping into Nick's arms, "I thought I was going to loose you. I was so scare," she cried out nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"You'll never loose me, I promise," he whispered, his voice cracked and his eyes tired.

She looked into his eyes giggling quietly. Walking over to the corner of the room, she turned on the sink wetting a white washcloth and pouring a cup of water for him. Going back to the bed, she smiled handing him the cup for him to take a drink. Taking the washcloth, she smiled dabbing his face as he took a drink. She looked into his big chocolaty eyes and kissed his cheek slowly, "I love you," she admitted.

He smiled, "I love you too, but where does Liam fit into all of this," he questioned interlocking their fingers.

"He broke up with me because I left him at the premier to come to the hospital for you," she shrugged, "it didn't feel right, anyways, you know? My heart always belonged to someone else," she smirked.

He caressed Miley deeply knowing that all the feelings he thought he had lost for her had come out of hiding and they were going to be together again, hopefully. "Be my girlfriend," he panted out during a breath of their steamy make out session.

"Yes" she giggled "yes, of course. I love you so much," she moaned before kissing him again.

"I love you too," he said before kissing her again.

Finally, they were able to breathe.

A few weeks later, Nick laughed as he splashed her with the cool Californian ocean water. They didn't care how many pictures the paparazzi took. They were happy. In love. And they were breathing.

Miley splashed him back letting out scream before wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately. "Did you see my tattoo," she said pointing right underneath her bikini-top.

In small black cursive, it read:

"Just breathe," Nick whispered smiling wide before kissing her again.


	3. My Hot Boss

**My Hot Boss**

As I walked into the New York City building, people greeted me and I said a kind hello with a smile across my face. All of these people were my friends, they told me that I was the most bubbly person in the building and the easiest to talk to. Everyone came to me with their problems and a few days a week after work, we'd go to the bar for drinks. I'd been working in this building and company for three years, Lucas Recordings, one of the hottest record companies in the world. I'm twenty-three and Nick Lucas' secretary. Sitting at my desk, I wrote down Nick's messages and then walked into his office, "Good morning, Mr. Lucas," I acknowledged flashing him a sincere smile.

"Good morning Ms. Stewart, how are you today," he asked me looking me up and down descreetly before smirking and looking back at the computer. He was wearing a spiffy black business suit with a red tie while I was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white dress shirt that showed just enough cleavage to have him guessing what else was there, I was wearing a new pair of black stilettos and my hair was down in it's long natural curls.

"Great," I replied, "how are you?" He was looking at his computer and concentrating hard on whatever he was doing, as always. He was so dedicated in his work. Gosh, he was so hot. The first day we met, I started to fall for him. "Here you go," I said putting his message and Starbucks caramel, no sugar added, extra milk, chocolate latè on his desk.

He smiled up at me, our eyes connected and I felt my knees start to wobble a little, "thank you," he graciously said, "you always know exactly what I want," he commented before taking a sip of his latè. "And I'm good, thank you for asking." I could tell he was lying. Once you work with someone long enough or think about them enough, you can tell when they're lying.

"Mr. Lucas," I giggled, "I'm not tryng to be rude, but I've known you for three years. I can tell when you're lying What's wrong," I asked him.

He groaned running his fingers through his hair. My gosh! Can't he just take me here? Now? Please? "My dad wants this track n an hour and honestly, I don't know if it'll be ready by then. I mean, it's done, but I've listened to it about four-hundred times and I don't know if it's chart topping or not. It's good, though, you know?"

"Yeah," I nodded understanding, "if you want," I shrugged, "I can listen to it and see." Nick's dad was the CEO of Lucas Recordings, it'd been passed down from generation to generation since the early 1900's. After his dad passed, Nick would become head of the record company because his two older brothers didn't want to run it, but Nick did.

"Okay," he smiled nodding, "if you don't mind." He pressed play and the song began to play. The beat was great, but the somber lyrics describing a break up, didn't match the speed of the song. After about three minutes, the song came to an end.

"It's really good, but the lyrics, which are fantastic," I remarked, "they don't match the fast tempo, you know? It's sad song about a break up and the depression and deprivation after a break up. The beat should be slower and in the key of G, perhaps?"

He nodded his head making his curls bounce up and down while he clicked a few buttons making the beat slower and in the key of G. As we listened to the song, we got caught up in the story and the emotions of the song, "that's amazing," he cheered throwing his hands up in the air, a smile coming to his face, "Ms. Stewart, you are a life saver. Thank you."

"Anytime," I smiled, "I'm here whenever you need anything." And I _meant _**anything**. "I should go answer some calls, I'll talk to you later," I said before leaving.

"Bye, Ms. Stewart," he called after me. I walked to my computer and began working on my daily routine.

A few hours later, I heard my boss screaming, "FINE, SELENA! LEAVE! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF FIGHTING WITH YOU!" His voice then got softer, "she's my secretary!" What? "No, Selena! She's my secre- no, she- what? UGH! She's my secretary!" Again, what? Why were they talking about me?

I did what I always did when they got into fights, I walked into the office and gave him a back rub to calm him down.

I heard him sigh and relax, "Selena, I- I need to finish this project, yeah, I love you too," he said before hanging up. "Or I think you're an annoying little bitch," he whispered letting out a small chuckle.

"Mr. Lucas, not to butt into your personal life, but if you find her so annoying and bitchy, why are you still with her?"

"It's weird, I used to be in love with her. Infatuated, possibly. I used to think she was like, a goddess, but that was in high school. I'm not the kid I used to be anymore, though, you know? I've changed and she just won't let go of the old me and accept the new me. She was there for me when no one else was," Nick explained leaning her head back and glimpsing at me.

"There was this boy, his name was Liam, I felt the same way you felt about Selena in high school when we were in high school. After high school, I had no clue what I had ever seen in him, besideds the fact that he had helped me when no one else did. And using that, I kept the almost cold coals burning…just a little…you know what I mean? I kept the relationship when I knew it was time to break off the five year relationship with him. I gave myself a reality check, you should do the same." Hearing my phone ring, I gave him a small smile before walking out of the rom and over to my desk in the other room, "hello, Lucas Recordings, this is Miley Stewart, how may I help you today?"

**Nick's P.O.V**

Getting a pen out and my red leather song notebook, I let my hand fil the sheet with feelings that would probably become a number one hit in the near future.

_Every time I turn around_

_Somethin' don't feel right_

_I must be paranoid…_

Thinking about the other people that have helped me through my troubled times, one person stuck out in my mind imeadiately. _Miley._ I picked up my Blackberry and called a number.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Ms. Stewart," the florist asked my secretary as he held a large bouquet in his hand. Miley sood up surprised, "that' me," she smiled politely.

"Well, we got a call to give these flowers to you," he said giving her the large group of miscellaneous flowers. From yellow to purple, blue to white, the flora looked gorgeous-just like her.

"Thank you very much," she spoke while taking the flowers.

"No problem, have a good day," he said before leaving.

She grabbed the small rectangular paper card and opened the envelope.

_Have a good day_

_Love, your Secret Admirer_

A million butterflies were fluttering in my stomach and my palms were sweaty. Is it wrong to be falling for your secretary? The beautiful woman I had known for three years had a large smile on her face as she inhaled the scent of the bouquet. A curious look was in her eyes as she wondered who would've gooten her flowers. Hearing the phone ring, I watched her sit in her large black leather chair before picking up the phone, "Lucas Recordings…."

LUNCH

Miley walked into the lunch room, her heals clicking on the cafeteria floor. Seeing me, she walked over and sat down, like usual. A smile was still glued to her face from the flowers which made me happy, "hello boys," she smiled at me and my brother.

"Hey, Miles," Joe grinned greeting his best friend. "How are you?"

Opening her lunch bag, she shrugged, "okay, how are you?" Okay? _Okay? _She was only _okay?_

"Good," he replied, "what's new?" Joe and Miley were very close, they hung out ouside of work because Joe had been dating Demi, Miley's best friend, for five years.

"Helping Demi plan the wedding," she cheered letting out a laugh, "dude, I'm spending all my time doing that. If you're even thinking about getting cold feet and running, I _will_ kill you."

Joe chuckled putting his arms up in surrender while shaking his head, "never." While he thought about the wedding, his face lit up. He was so crazily in love. When Demi or the wading were brought up, he would go crazy. "Cool, did she have you taste the cake."

Miley nodded quickly, "it's so good," she laughed in excitement. Joe nodded in agreement before taking a bit of his sandwhich. "So, today, I received this giant boquet of flowers from a "secret admirer"."

"That's all the card said," I questioned playing dumb, "from a "secret admirer"?" Although I wanted her to know that they were from me, I didn't think now, in front of my brother, was the time for that.

"Liam, I bet," Joe nodded rolling his eyes, "Mi, if he-"

Miley shook her head, looking at Joe with her baby blue eyes, "it'll be fine," she smiled lightly, "he won't hurt me, Joe," she reassured, "besides, if Liam sent me flowers, I would've thrown them away," she laughed her amazing, ridiculous laugh out loud.

"And I would've beaten the shit out of him-again," Joe remarked making us all laugh.

"Joey," she gasped shaking her head jokingly, "be nice, now." Her phone started blasting and Demi's name lit up the screen, "it's your wife," she teased, "I have to take this," getting up, she strtted out of the lunch room.

"I wonder WHO those flowers could be from," he wondered in a knowing tone, "they wouldn't happen to be from you, would they," he smirked chuckling as my face turned red.

"Shut up," I blushed shoving him lightly in a brotherly manner.

Joe put his hands up in shock, "dude! What about Selena? I mean, don't get me wrong, you and Miles would be great together, but Sel-"

Interrupting him, I nodded slightly, "is still my girlfriend," I sighed looking down, "she's still my girlfriend," I repeated.

"But?"

"But," I groaned rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "only in my wildest dreams, which happen," I smirked, "would Miley want me the way I want her." I knew it was practically impossible, for that beautiful woman to love me the way I loved her.

"I don't think that's true," Joe shot back in a sympathetic tone seeing me stressing out about Selena and Miley, "I've known Miles for a long time, she's one of my best friends, and I have never seen her look at anyone, even Liam, the way she looks at you."

"What are we talking about," Miley questioned smiling and sitting back down to eat her salad.

"I was just about to tell my brother about the song you helped me produce."

She gasped smiling widely at me, "what'd your dad think of it," she marveled excitedly, "did he like it?"

I chuckled putting my large hand on her petite shoulder, "I do believe his exact words were, 'the best song that I've heard in a long time. Tell Miley she may have a chance of becoming a producer here very soon'," I beamed happily. Although I was proud of Miley, I knew that if she became a produce here, she wouldn't be my assistant anymore, which scared me. I didn't want to ever loose her.

"Mr. Grey," she squealed hugging me. Ugh, she is so amazing. Her body touching mine, us embracing each other, I could do this forever, wearing clothes or not.

"It's Nick, by the way," I asaid hugging her back while looking at the mocking smirk Joe was giving me.

"Oh, okay, Nick," she laughed pulling away. Heaven. It was heaven when she said my name, "let's go back to work."

"Sounds good," I smiled nodding.

"See you tonight," Joe asked Miley reconfirming their dinner plans with Demi.

"At seven," she informed, yet again, "bring a dessert. NO! Have _Demi_ bring a desert. You can't cook," she laughed, "Nick, dinner at my place. Do you want to come?" Getting the perfect idea, I smiled apologetically towards them both, "Actually, I have plans tonight Didher face just drop for a quick second, I asked myself before the smile returned to her once disappointed face. It was probably just in my mind.

"Your loss, it'll be pretty kick ass," Joe commented before we all went back to work.

**Miley's P.O.V**

5 P.M

I walked into Nick's office to find him arguing on the phone. So, likeusualy, I alked behind him and rubbed his shoulders hearing the very tense man let out a loud sigh of relaxation. Icould feel his muscles and all I wanted was to be kissing them, licking them, making love to _him_.

"SE- ye- SELEN- N- FIN," for once it wasn't Selena who interrupted him, it was me.

As I leaned down, I whispered partly seductively into his ear, just enough to leave him wanting more, "don't give in."

Nick nodded at me lightly before shaking his head, "no, Selen, I won't. And you know what? Tonight, when I get home, we're having a big talk," he said before hanging up. Surprisingly, he pulled me into his laugh.

"Hey," I said looking into his golden brown eyes, "if you need anything…._anything_ at all," I smiled, "I will be on call 24/7 for you. Or, you could just come over."

"That you," he spoke, our eyes still connected, "I may take you up on that offer."

"Well, good," I smirked biting my lower lip, "so tonight, are you going to-"

He nodded his head, "break up with her? Yeah," he groaned, "I don't remember what life was like without her thought."

"It'll be hard at first, but eventually, it'll become easier," I told him, "plus," I giggled holding his silk tie and sliding it in between my fingers, "I'll be there for you."

He nodded, "thank you, and I'm sorry that I can't come to dinner tonight. I don't think I'll be very stable. I'll probably drink enough tonight that I'll have to have my stomach pumped," he chuckled shaking his head.

"Nick, no," I sighed, "that's really not necessary."

He attempted to changed the subject, "so, who do you thk the flowers were from?"

"Some blind person," I mumbled putting my head down.

"What," he questioned chuckling.

"Why would someone like me," she asked, "I mean, I have nothing to offer," she said looking down to the ground sadly, "I bet it was just a joke."

"Are you serious? Miley, any guy would be lucky to have you. You're anything and everything a guy would want," he gushed before having time to stop himself, but the thing was, even though he knew it might be strange to say that to me because I was his assistant, it felt right, even though I was probably over thinking it.

I scoffed in disbelief, "thanks, but definitely not and oyu don't have to lie to me to make me feel good about myself," I shrugged, "I'm just not worth a man's time. That's Demi. She has everything. She's beautiful, smart, nice, funny, talented, and me? Not at all. Ever since Kindergarten she's always been the one between us who's had the boys' attention. I mean, look at her, she's about to get married, and I'm still single. I mean, why would a guy want me?"

"You are beautiful, talented, nice, funny, outgoing, selfless, loving, and exciting."

Why is he saying that about me? Does he like me? "Well, I should probably go," I spoke through the thick of the awkwardness

"S-sure, have a great weekend, Ms. Stewart." Getting up, I walked to the door, "it's Miley," I smiled at him, "and you too, but don't drink, call me instead," I said before walking out.

LATER

As I sat there, laughing with m friends, Joe asked me a question that I honestly had no idea how to answer, "so, you love my brother," he asked smirking.

"Joseph," Demi scolded her soon to be husband while lightly nudging his knee for being blunt.

"I-I don't love him, I really really really like him," I blushed, "at least, that's what I think. Why would you ask that though? You already knew that.

"Just checking," he smirked. Okay, what the hell was going on?

"One second," I said hearing the door bell ring, "Nick," I smiled seeing him.

She quickly grabbd Joe's hand and walked out the door, "bye guys." Kissing my cheek, she giggled, "have fun! Don't forget to use protection," she advised looking back and forth between me and Nick. Yeah, I'd kill her later for that. They walked to Joe's silver Hummer before getting in and driving away.

"Bye," I asked in a questioning voice before walking into the condo with Nick.

"Nice place," he commented looking around for the first time.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"So I did it, I broke up with Selena," he said staring directly into my eyes.

"Did you drink," I asked walking into the kitchen and pulling out two water bottles from the fridge. I needed to break away from his sweet beautiful eyes before I went crazy.

"Thanks," he smiled as I handed him a water, "Miley, I've been sober for 130 days. Why would I start back up when you tried so hard to help me break the aaddiction?"

I shrugged, "good. I'm glad you didn't drink."

He was eyeing the flowers that my "secret admirer" had gotten me that day, "so," he stated, "did you have a good day."

"Yeah, did you?" I want to revoke that question, right course he didn't have a good day! He dumped his girlfriend!

He pushed me ligtly into the kitchen wall biting his lower lip and placing one hand on either side of me hovering over my small body, my heart going crazy, "what if I kissed you right now," he asked in a husky voice.

"Why would you do that," I wondered confused, trying desperately not to look at his warm luscious lips.

"Because I want to," he whisperd nervously and trying very hard not to blush, which made him even cuter…if that's possible.

"I'm your assistant, you're my boss," I reminded him in my Norman voice acting s if his warm breath on my neck didn't make me weak in the knees or affect me at all.

"I could be more than jut your boss," he whisperd looking into my eyes.

"Nick, you're my boss, my best friend's little brother, and my boss."

He hung his head in defeat and took a few steps away from me, "why are you fighting this! I know that you feel at least a little the same feelings that I feel for you. I mean, right," he asked with pleading eyes.

"Nick, I mean-" before I could finish my sentence, he interrupted me.

"I sent you the flowers. I'm your "secret admirer"."

"What," I questioned trying to hide my blush.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the black of hs neck.

I couldn't help myself, I smiled as he pushed me back into the wall kissing me passionately. Wow, his lips were heaven. I let out a small whimper as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his buff arms around my waist. After a while, we needed air. So, he pulled away and put his forehead onto mine, "you're so beautiful," he smiled.

I bit my bottom lip blushing, my chest rose and feel attempting to catch my breath.

"I think I love you," he whispered.

"Well," I laughed, "I _know_ I love you," I replied kissing him lovingly. The kiss was passionate, tender, loving, and it felt so right.

"Will you be my girlfriend," he asked looking directly into my eyes as he panted for air.

"Yes, of course," I smiled giggling before nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck and kissing his skin seductively, "Nick," I moaned, "I don't usually do this and I don't want you to think that I'm easy because of it, but make love to me? Please?"

He nodded as I looked into his eyes, he kissed my forehead simple and tenderly, "I love you, Miley."

A single tear fell from my eyes as I closed them savoring the moment, he put his chin on top of my head, "you have no idea how low I've waited to hear you say that to me," I smied before he pulled me into another warm and gentle kiss.


	4. NILEY Written Like 3 years ago

Never ending love

In Hollywood

Lies hid their true feelings for each other from the world who

Eventually found out

Young lovers but they mean the world to one another

Just two teens

United at an AIDS event

Never expecting to meet but when they do,

Everything changes

Early and young the

Lovers

Eventually tour together different

Venuses, different states and in

Every state they travel together, they

Never

Thought they'd end up

Heartbroken


	5. Send It On

Well, today will be…interesting. We're shooting the video for "Send It On". Featuring me, Selena, Miley, and the boys…Nick, Joe, and Kevin. I'm wondering how this will be because well, Selena, Nick _**and**_ Miley will be there. I love Miley and Nick and I was best friends with Selena, but she's changed.

"Demi," Miley ran and hugged me tightly. I had already been in the studio for a half an hour. I came with the boys. We were as close as ever since Camp Rock. These past few years of stardom have been crazy, but so amazing.

I hugged her back, "hey Miles, how are you," I asked smiling.

"Nervous," she replied in a quiet voice before shrugging, "but excited," she nodded.

"You'll be okay," I encouraged, "I'll make sure you'll be okay." She gave me a weak smiled before pulling away from the warm embrace. She and Nick had been close again, ever since they put the past behind them a few months ago, but today, the past would be bestowed before them with Selena. Selena and Miley still had problems that everyone, even the fans, were aware of and would probably never be resolved.

"Miles," he said greeting her next, my best friend who I was secretly in love with, Joe. He stood by Miley through everything. Well, he tried at least, he'd been like an older brother to her since June of 2006.

"Hey Joe, what's up," she smiled. The boys always seemed to be able to multiply her emotions no matter what they were, from happy to sad.

"Nothing much," he shrugged making her laugh.

They blue eyed girl shook her head, "you're a Grey, you're not 'nothing much'." She laughed again before pulling him into another hug

Nick came up behind me holding a diet coke, he was about to say something to be when the door opened revealing the un-wanted guest…Selena. Nick gulped. WE all gulped. No one knew the drama that laid ahead and no one _wanted_ to know the issues that would occur. An awkward silence spread through the room.

"Hey guys, you can start the party now, Selena's here," she said speaking in the third person in an annoyingly peppy voice

"Which means we have to turn the party off," Nick mumbled under his breath.

Everyone, but Selena walked out of the room and to the boy's dressing room before shutting the door and locking it behind us.

"Why am I in here," Miley asked trying to get to the door, but failing when Nick grabbed her arm.

"You're with us now," he said before her phone started playing a Cheap Trick song.

"It's Justin," she muttered looking down, "I have to take this," she said before leaving.

"Dude, you okay," Kevin asked. At first, I was confused, but then, realized why he was asking when Nick sat on the sofa, not saying anything, water filled the brim of his eyes. He tried shutting his eyes to block the tears, but they just fell faster, "no," he whispered, "I'm not okay." He put his hands on his knees helping himself up and walking outside.

"Dem, you need to go talk to him," Joe said, and of course, I went.

"Go away," he mumbled kicking some rocks outside by a tree with his foot.

"No, I'm not going anywhere because I'm your best friend. Talk to me," I said sitting next to Nick.

"She doesn't get it. I love her so much but she's too caught up with a twenty-one year old to realize. It drives me insane because I love her, I need her, an I'm not using her for fame like an ass named Justin. And, before you say it, I know. I know that if I love her, I should let her be happy, but I' no like you, Demi. I can't just pretend not to be in love with my best friend. And by best friend, I mean Miley. You are my best friend, but no one knows me as well a Miley does." He knew I like Joe, but my mind wasn't focused on his words anymore. They were focused on the blue eyed, brown hair girl behind us who I was almost 100% sure had heard the while thing.

"What," Miley whispered.

"Shit," he cursed standing up, "umm..."

"You still love me," she asked.

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere as Nick and Miley looked into each other's eyes. Nick slightly nodded letting out a sigh, "yeah, yes, I love you."

A smile appeared on Miley's face, "that was Justin. I told him how seeing you and being with you made all my feelings for our rush back. We broke up because- well, because, Nick, I-I love you too."

Nick grinned walking up to her before wrapping his arms around her and placing his lips on hers. Knowing that I shouldn't be here, I walked into the building where Joe was.

Ten minutes later, Nick and Miley ran back laughing and holding hands.

Joe tilted his head confused, "are you two…"

"Yup," Nick smiled widely, "we're back together."

Miley kissed him again placing her hand under his chin.

Hearing a knock on the door, Kevin got off the couch and opened the door, "Dani," he questioned surprised.

"Hey," she giggled walking through the door and hugging her boyfriend, "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he chuckled before kissing her.

"Well…" Joe laughed looking at the two kissing couples, "I guess now's the best time to tell you, seeing as we're the only one's who aren't kissing," Joe chuckled, "I love you too, Demi." I smiled biting my bottom lip before he pulled me into a passionately and loving kiss.

There we all stayed, intertwined wither the ones we loved in our own little worlds where we were the only ones who existed.


	6. White Flag

**White Flag**

I knew I had messed up. I knew I had messed up big time, but did he know how much he was hurting me? Was he aware that he was breaking my heart? Breaking my heart…no, that was an understatement. He was flat out shredding it to pieces. You know wht I didn't understand? He'd talk about our break up in interviews, but not about our relationship-at least, not _a lot_ about our relationship. He said it was "a little fourteen year old relationship" and that "I was very important to him." But the thing was, he hadabsolutely no problem being photographed out in public with Selena, Samantha, or Delta.

Delta. Ha! Was that a joke? She was twenty-seven. He knew she was once engaged- right? He knew she was NINE YEARS OLDER! And he was aware that his mom didn't like her-correct? In the past, he had always wanted his mom and just-the entire family to love who ever he was with. Had he changed that much? Had he lost himself that much? I knew I knew the real Nick and this, this guy who's dating a much older woman- it wasn't him.

But really, that wasn't even the thing that bothered me the most. The thing that really bothered me was that he had taken her on a vacation. Sure, they'd gone to a music writing camp, but still, they'd went together. Okay, so, we'd gone on tour together, but he'd denied that we were dating. Sure, everyone knew that we were, but he had denied it. Did he deny it with Selena? No, he'd said "she's a great girl and anyone would be lucky to date her." Or how about Samantha? He hadn't denied that. Or Delta? No! So why? **Why** did he **always** deny it with me?

If he was mad at me for doing the things I did on stage, he had no right to be. I loved him, damn it! I loved him and if he had a problem with me doing those things then he can call 1-800-I-DONT-GIVE-A-SHIT to talk to me. The way I saw it, if he was mad at me, at least he was paying attention to me. He'd seen the videos and he knew that I loved him. Nothing had changed. Like I said before, I loved him then, I loved him now, and I'll love him always.

Today, I had a concert in Colombia and I was going to do something that refered to Nick. I didn't know what it'd be, but I didn't care-I just wanted him to see it and for _her_ to too. Apparently, Delta was a big fan of my music. Wel, I'd apologize for breaking her and her boyfriend up later. Actually, no. No, I wouldn't because I didn't care.

I knew that I sounded like an arrogant bitch, but I loved him. We'd destroyed each other, we had yelled and batered, and cursed each other, but the thing that mattered was that we loved each other. We fought, but afterwards, we'd kiss and everything would be okay. I thought that if I pushed him over the edge just enough, he'd come yelling at me and then, we'd yell and we'd kiss, and Nick would say 'goodbye' to Delta.

Walking to my dressing rom after dress rehersl for tonight's concert, I shut the door and immediately took of my sexy and torn black shirt leaving me in a black lace bra, short white rugged shorts, and black boots. Hearing someone clear their throat, a familiar noise, I bit my lip smiling before looking around to see Nick lying on the black leather couch.

"Nick," I smiled. Did I care if I was shirtless? No. Althought it didn't bother me, it looked like it sure as hell bothered him. What? Was Delta not pleasing _my_ Nicky enough? It was funny because he'd seen more of me than this. He'd seen me completely topless. He'd seen my breasts, held them, kissed them, sucked them, and pleased us bothe with them.

He just sat there trying not to look at me, but stealing a glance every now and then. Who could blame him? Even thought he had a promise ring, he was an eighteen year old boy, his hormones still raged, and his body still begged for me- it was obvious. Turning my back on him and to the small clothing rack holding my costume changes for tonight and my meet and greet outfit, I took my leather boots off before shimmying out of my white shorts, revealing my matching black lace boy shorts and my long legs that he had admitted to me many times made his body scream for me.

"Sorry," I apologized, "meet an greet soon, goota change," I informed biting my bottom lip to hold in my fits of laughter. I put on a tight black dress with black lace tights and my black leather boots. Walking to the mirror, I scrunched my curly hair giving it a rugged effect before turning to look at Nick, "okay, what's up?" Now, he was sitting up and _clearly_ a "little too happy" to see me. I tried to hold in my laughter, but I couldn't. Going into a fit of hysterics, I said, "Nicky, it's good to see you too," I teased hitting my knee.

"You think this is funny," he hissed putting a red pillow on his lap trying to hide his boner, his face turned red with embarrassment.

I shook my head trying to control my loud giggles, "no, I think it's a pitty. Does Delta not treat you good enough, Nicky," I questioned in a seductive voice.

"Very funny, Mi," he scoffed shaking his head, "seriously, when are you going to grow up," he snapped standing up before throwing the pillow at me.

Catching it, I threw it back hitting him in the gut, "shut up, Grey, at least I speak my mind. I mean, you're too good to have what you want, right?"

"What does that even mean," he asked confused.

"It means, you don't speak your mind. So don't yell at me for speaking mine. That's why you're here, right," I questioned crossing my arms, "you're going to yell at me for my _recent incidents?_"

He sneered, "'incidents' my ass, you know what, Mi? Don't play "Little Miss Innocent" with me."

"I'm not," I yell, "I'm not playing anything! I'm speaking my mind and Nick, if you didn't care about me, you wouldn't have watched the videos. If you really cared about Delta, you wouldn't have come here to yell and me, and if you didn't care about me and you did care about Delta, you wouldn't have gotten hard seeing me in my underwear," I smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself," he scoffed rolling his eyes, "If I really did care about you, don't you think I would be with you? And if I didn't care about Delta, then why am I with her?"

"No, Nick, if you cared about me, you wouldn't be with me. And no, Nick, you don't care about Delta…I mean, you might, but you care about me a hell of a lot more," I replied shaking my head, "you know, I have been wondering for years why we never end well together and I finally figured it out."

"Oh, yeah? Did you," Nick asked me sarcastically while crossing his arms across his chest, "please, enlighten me."

"I scare the living hell out of you," I say smirking at him, "I'm the only woman you know who doesn't surrender when she loves something or someone. And Nicky," I ask looking into his amazing brown eyes as lovingly as possible, a look that erased all the times he had broken my heart or yelled at me. Slowly, I walked over to him, or eyes still connected, "I'm never going to give up," I whispered caressing his cheek.

He shook his head, a look of fear swiping across his face, 'don't. Don't saythat if you don't belive it," he begged looking at me like a lost puppy.

"I do belive it, Nick," I smiled laughing quietly, "I fell in love withyou whenI was thirteen and now, five years later," I smiled, "I stilllove you just as much-no, more, if tat's possible, much more than I did then, The fist night that I slept with my phone to keep you closer," I laughed a few tears free falling down my cheeks.

"I love you too," he muttered looking into my baby blue eyes.

"What," I questioned thinking that I was hallucinating, "what did you just say?"

"I love you too," he smiled lightly before speaking louder, "nd you're right you know," he chuckled shrugging, "you do scare the living hell out of me because you never surrender," he laughed before we captured one another in a passionate and heated kiss. I opened my mouth when he licked my bottom lip pleading for an entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance as we both moaned before we pulled away contently.

"Nick," I panted putting my forehead onto his, I closed my eyes as he lightly kissed my nose. Our chests heaved up and down as we embraced each other tightly. I looked down to see him texting.

Nick: I'm so sorry, and I hate to do this over a text, but we're done.

Delta: What? Is this a joke?

Nick: No, my heart belongs to someone else, I'm sorry, Delta.

Delta: Screw you.

Nick: No thanks, I'm good.

We both let out a loud laugh after he sent that last message. Going onto Twitter, he clicked to update his status, but stopped looking up at me as he smiled, "Miley Ray, I don't want to go another day without you, will you please do me the honor of being our boyfriend," he asked looking into my eyes.

Grabbing his cheeks, I kissed him roughly, but more lovingly than ever, "does that answer your question," I ask in a cry as he passionately kisses my neck.

"Yes," he chuckles before taking a picture of us smiling. Uploading to Twitter, he put the caption: "Think we can get #Niley3.0 to trend? mileystewart I love you, beautiful."

Opening my phone, I retweeted his message before replying: "nickgrey I love you too, handsome. #Niley3.0 xoxo"

So, the plan obviously worked because Nick said goodbye to Delta and hello to me….again. The thing is though, no matter how many fights we have or mistakes we make, we'll never surrender.

A/N: HAPPY NILEY DAY! :D A big thanks to myopinionbitch on Twitter for replying to my tweet about Niley Songs. She told me that "White Flag" by Dido was a Niley song and I'd completely forgotten about that song even though it's on one of my iPods! :) If you haven't heard the song, go check it out and if you aren't following myopinionbitch go follow her, please! :) Peace. Love. Niley. Thank you for reading, now please, review. Have a good Niley Day!

Twitter: NileyJyrusHope


	7. Niley Day

Hey guys! Happy Niley Day! I'm so proud to call myself a Niley fan. I became a writer because of Niley and met so many incredible people. Because of Niley, I'm able to touch people with my stories and that's incredible. I would like to thank you all so much for just reading and reviewing and favoriting and everything. Please do not give up the Niley hope. I can assure you that they will be back. They're not done, that's obvious. I mean, how many Niley moments have happened on Miley's tour? When was the last time Nick smiled big like he does for Miley- his famous "Niley Smile". I have this whole thing on Niley and Niley fans and the way I feel about them, but I'm going to uploaditlater thisweek because it's not done yet. Anyways, please go check out "Shattered Glass" by xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes. She's German and her English is really good. She had me read her story before she posted it and it's incredible. Follow her on Twitter at Anna_Frank. She's sweet and awesome! :) I promise if you go and read her one shot, it will NOT be a waste of your time.

Peace, Hope, Niley

Twitter: NileyJyrusHope

HAPPY NILEY DAY!


	8. Not Afraid To Fall

**Not Afraid To Fall**

I groaned throwing my head back annoyed, it was Monday morning and the last thing that I wanted to do was ride in a bus full of loud and annoying little kids to school, where I didn't to be. Luckily Nick would be on, I thought to myself. As the bus stopped in front of my multiple-million dollar Californian beach mansion, I shook my head wishing that my baby was out of the body shop. Following the woman in her forties instruction, I walked across the street and got onto the bus noting the bus driver's wardrobe. Two things were clear. One, my parents made more in an hour than she did in a couple of days, and that the most expensive clothing store that she shopped at was probably Target. Walking to the back of the bus, I adjusted my floral Urban Outfitters dress so that it was easier for me to sit down next to Nick.

An awkward tension filled the air between Nick and I which was odd. What was wrong, I asked myself. Usually, when i rode the bus, which was rarely since I drove in in my black Prius, he would've greeted me with a big smile and a cheeky line, but today, pure silence. He just stared out the window. Looking at his outfit, I smiled biting my lip trying not to blush, he was wearing the red shirt that I had gotten him for Christmas this year. Well, technicay, last year, but still... Anyways, his face was flawless, beautiful, his eyes were dark brown and lively, usually, bu not today. Today, they were dull. Empty. It was as if all of the life had been sucked out of him. And his lips, oh, his lips, his dark pink lips that usually formed a smile was steright, almost in the shape of a frown. What was going on, I asked myself.

Finally, after about ten minutes of a loud silence between the two of us, he looked at me and spoke, his voice soft, heartbroken, "you're going to New York City for college," he asked rubbing the back of his neck- a typical Nick Grey thing.

I sighed before closing my blue eyes for a few moments trying to find out what exactly I would say, coming up with the best line that I could, I shrugged while stressfully running my manicured nails into my brown curls, "it's an option that I'm considering all of my options."

He shook his head looking into my eyes with a mixture of love and hatred, "how could you even consider moving all the way across the country," he questioned through his clenched jaw.

"Nick," I whispered looking into his eyes and putting my small musically gifted hand on his shoulder.

"No," he scowled, "don't 'Nick' me, Miley! How could you even consider moving to New York, huh," he snapped, his voice rising with every word. Feeling the bus come to a stop, I looked out the window to see that we were at the Beverly Hills High School. As we walked off the bus, I sighed trying to think of yet another thing to say to explain my actions, "you've followed dreams, okay? You're staying in Cali and going to Stanford. I should be able to follow my dreams too, right?" No response. "Right," I repeated. Looking around, there was no sign of my best friend anywhere.

Nick and I are best friends, we've been best friends since we were three, we went to the same babysitters. According to FaceSpace, we were siblings, but seeing how we both had feelings for each other that went beyond friendship, if we were truly siblings, then that would be very wrong. We both had feelings for each other, it was obvious to every one, but we were still young, we...well, I wanted to wait until we were older because our friendship was too important to us that the thought of us breaking up and hating each other was terrifying. Our bond was strong, everybody knew that.

He was Nicholas Jerry Grey, the super smart, music loving flirt and class clown who was also a total jock and probably one of the best gorgeous guys in our school. He was well mannered and had incredible values, every girl wanted him. I was Miley Ray Stewart, the writer who loved music, a total flirt, and one of the class clowns who was friends with practically everyone and had a had Straight B's for grades. I was polite, but peole knew not to mess with me, I knew everyone in town, I could ruin a reputation in an instant-not that I ever had. Anyways, we were always together, we could have multiple conversations that consisted of only inside jokes, and we rarely got into quarels like we were in now. Walking into the school, I got odd looks, I'm sure they were expecting to see Nick by my side, and to be honest, I felt kind of naked there without him next to me. Our schedules were the same except for two periods, so there was really no reason that we should be apart during the school day.

"Hey," Demi smiled walking up to me, "where's Nick? Is he sick?"

"No," I muttered getting my bookns for my first period class out of my blue

locker, "be found out about New York."

"Oh," she said in a lower tone, "I guess he didn't react well," she asked me leaning her back on the locker next to mine which belonged to one of the biggest druggies in our school, we shared a birthday, but that's about it. He was pretty gorgeous and we had been friends once, but now, he had just gotten out of rehab and only cared about how he was going to get his next fix.

I scoffed shaking my head, "he's so upset, Demi," I groaned throwing my head back, "I mean, I get it, I do, but he didn't honestly think that we'd be inseparable for ever, did he?"

Looking around, I spotted him flirting with his friend, Delta. The thing was, he was one of the biggest flirts...ever, but I don't think he realizes it, which I always thought was odd. She was a bitch, one of those people who didn't talk to many people because she thought she was better than everyone. She'd moved here last year and I realized how much of a conceded bitch she was, I had "ever-so-kindly" taught her not to get killed at this school, just three simple statements. One, don't even think about dating Nick, he was mine, she could have any other man in this school, but Nick was off limits. Two, do not mess with me or my friends, when it comes to my friends, I can be some-what protective. They came to me for advice. I was the mother of the group, you know? The last thing I wanted was my friends to have broken hearts. They didn't deserve them and anyone who hurt them knew that they'd be answering to me. And third, that this was my territory, this was my school and any bitch who thought they could put people down and get away with it, they'd be ruined in a second.

I'm a nice person, I am. I gave everyone advice, I gave out compliments to everyone, if I saw one frown in the hallway, I tried to cheer them up, but I didn't like people who thought they were better than everyone else, you know? I mean, who does, but... I was popular, in the sense that I really didn't have a "clique", I was friends with everyone, like I said.

Anyways, since Demi and I shared first period together, we walked to the classroom saying hi to everyone who passed. Getting to the classroom, I sat in my assigned seat which was next to the druggie and behind Nick. Getting my notes packet out, I rolled my eyes annoyed, notes was really not on my list of top things that I wanted to do right now. Nick came in to the classroom and greeted some of his team mates before sitting down, the breeze from the window and the wind he'd created from sitting down quickly made his Abercrombie calone come back and hit me, I loved it. That calone was my favorite- ever. I gave it to him for Christmas and he'd worn it a lot since, just like I'd worn the Victoria Secret Pink perfume he'd bought for me for Cheistmas.

The entire period, he'd ignored me, the awkward tension was still there and I knew everyone could feel it. Looking at Demi, I shook my head, tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Yesterday, everything had been good, Nick and I had hung out after school and everything was fine. If he would just let me explain everything, I knew it'd all be fine again, but what would I say? What could I say to make the fact that I was possibly moving to New York okay at all? I knew it wasn't, but broadway, the fashion capital of the word, the city just screamed my name. I know, I know, I lived in California, and I lived it, my back yard was the beach, who wouldn't? I had grown up here since I was a baby, but I wanted a new scene, and New York had always been a dream for me.

When the bell rang, I tried to call out to him, but he ignored me, ruhing out of the classroom as if it was on fire.

The day passed and basically, the same thing happened in each class. By the time after school came along, I was fuming. He was treating me like crap, I deserved better, and be was going to hear me out, weather he wanted to or not. Going to his coach's room, I saw him talking to some of his team members. They spotted me before he did because he was sitting on a desk with his back faced to the door, and his friends were sitting on desks faced to the door.

"That last touchdown," Nick chuckled, "was aweso- what," he asked them seeing that their gazes were behind him. He turned his head and rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag, he shook his head, "I'll see you guys at practice," he muttered walking past me and to the door.

"You're not going anywhere," I snapped, "sit down, Nicholas," I scolded, "now." He knew I wasn't meaning to snap, we could read each other like a book, he knew that I just had to talk to him about everything. He also knew that we were both scared of the future, not just him.

"I'm gonna go, Miley," he said.

"Nick," I called out with tears in my eyes.

He grumbled before throwing his back pack and sports bag down before sitting back on the desk, facing me this time. His eyes were still pale, no light, no life in them.

"Nick," I sighed shaking my head, "I don't know what to say," I whispered letting the tears fall.

"Well, that's a first," he muttered. Looking up into my eyes, he gasped slightly as he saw me cry. Standing up, he hovered over me, probably four inches taller. He wrapped his strong and comforting arms around my waist hugging me tightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck putting my forehead onto his. "Why would you want to go to New York when I'm staying here," he asked me, he was heartbroken, I knew that, but still, I didn't know what to say.

"It's just an option, Nick, New York has always been a dream of mine, you know that," I informed him looking into his eyes.

He nodded, biting his bottom lips, "I'm scared I'm going to loose you," he admitted.

"I am too, Nick," I whispered in agreement, "it's always been you and me against the world, but I mean, you know at some point we have to leave high school and enter the real world."

He nodded, "I know, maybe I could go to college in New York too and then-"

"No," I said rejecting the idea before he could even finish it, "that's not happening. You've already been accepted to your dream college, Nick, do you know how incredible that is?"

He chuckled nodding, "yeah, I do, but the thought of loosing you I- Miles, what happens when you need me? You won't be able to run over to my house when you need someone to hold you. I cannot let you go across the country without me when I know the awful thoughts that run through your head when you're alone at night. And I just," he sighed taking a deep breath, "Miles," he whispered shutting his eyes tightly, "I've stopped you at times when it's been too late," he whispered hurt, "you can't go to a new college and a new city across the country from me. I'm afraid I'll loose you, Mi, not just because you're moving across the country but because..." he stopped. I knew he didn't want to say it because he didn't want it to be true. He didn't want me to be suicidal, he didn't want me to hurt myself or take pills when times were tough, but that was my way of coping. My way of dealing with things.

I nodded my head, "I get it, Nick," I whispered.

"You can't leave me," he muttered horrified, "I need you hear, I know that's

selfish, but-"

"Nick," I giggled interrupting him, "it's just an option, okay?"

He nodding looking into my eyes, brown on blue, it was magic. He held my cheeks with his large masculine hands, "I love you," he reminded me.

I smiled biting my lip, "I love you too," I whispered, "Nick," I exclaimed looking pleadingly into my eyes, "kiss me," I begged. His eyes were wide, he smiled and leaned in slowly, time slowed, he was taking forever! "Just kiss me," I laughed and the next think I knew, he had tightened his on my hips pulling me in so our bodies were touching as close as possible before bringing his lips onto mine for a passionate, heated, and loving kiss. As our lips moved in unison for the first time, sparks flew and I moaned quietly loving the feeling of kissing him.

"Yeah," his friends cheered loudly, "get it on!"

Slowly, we pulled away before holding eachother tightly while looking at his friends laughing, they'd never get this type of love.

"Mi," he called me for the first time. Mi, I liked it, "I can't take it. I cannot go another day without being your girl. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

I groaned, I knew I had to jump. I knew it, but I was terrified. What if things didn't work out and we were broken, shattered, only pieces of a friendship that once was. Pushing all of that aside, I knew it was time, "on one condition," I bargained.

"Name your price, Stewart," he smirked as he winked at me.

"If anything ever happens, were still best friends. That will never change,

okay?"

He nodded before pulling me in for another kiss.

So, maybe I'll end up marrying Nick Grey, maybe we'll just be best friends, whatever happens, I will always love him.

**A/N: Sorry, I know the format's kind of odd, but I wrote it on my iPod. So, yeah, ****this story is based off of my life, me and my beat friend. We head off to college soon and so we're looking into colleges and it's really hard. 3/4 of this story is pretty much what happened. So, was it good? Just to put it out there, I don't really have feelings…well, trying not to have feelings for him because it just leads to bad drama and awkwardness and I like someone else, but I wrote this a few weeks ago. So, as you can see, I changed the title on this "story" because I'm just going to put all my one shots on here from now on, it's easier than just starting a new story every time. :) Please review! :) Thanks so much for reading this! :)**


	9. The Party

Here's another Niley one shot. Again, it's something that happened in my life. Please don't think I'm trashy becauseI'm not. Everyone travels down the wrong path sometimes. About 98% of this story is true.

As the teenager arrived at the graduation party, she laughed happily with her friends. Looking to Emily, she sighed looking around, "I just really need a drink right now," she said truth

"No," Emily snapped. Although they had only been friends since the start if the last school year, they had been inseparable all summer, "if you come to my house drunk tonight and my dad finds out, he will call the cops. And plus, you're not going down that path again."

Seeing Nick and Demi, she took a deep breath, "drop it," she muttered under her breath before smiling widely and walking up to the two people who have been her best friends since she was three.

"Hey, Mi," Nick smiled greeting me. I laughed. I was happy to see him. For the past two weeks, he had been at a summer camp and we'd gotten into a fight a few days after he left, "I'm sorry," I apologized.

He shook his head, "you trusted me to help you and I failed you. I'm sorry," he apologized with a sigh.

I shrugged and smiled at Demi, "hey, love your top," she commented. Demi was wearing a floral top from Urban Outfitters with a pair of white shorts and flip flops. Her hair was down in it's black strands. She looked gorgeous.

"Thanks," she grinned, "love your's too."

As more guests arrive, Miley sneaks away from the party and finds a wine box in the basement, a room that many of the partiers have been in, but they obviously hadn't seen the box of red wine sitting in the corner. Taking a plastic cup, she pours herself half a cup and chucgs it down as if it was water. The burning sensation in the back of her throat makes her cough, but she doesn't care, she knows that it'll help. Walking out of the room, she smirks, she knows she'll be back.

Throughout the party, she's been going in and out if the house. Three hours later, the blue eyed beauty has had three cups of wine and seeing how she can't hold her liquor, she's sloppy.

"Hey, guys," she giggles weapping her arms around Nick's and Demi's neck out of goofiness and a need to know she has people in her life that she can lean on. She stumbles back and laughs. Nick shakes his head in disgust before walking away.

"Nick," Miley yells before running after him, "Nick," she groans, wrapping her arms around his strong bicep.

"Get off me," he yelled before pushing her away, "if you want to ruin your life with alcohol, fine, but-"

"Whoa," she giggled, "I'm not going to 'ruin my life' with a few drunken nights." shebknew what he meant. His father wasn't the best example of a...clean man, he was somewhat of an alcoholic.

He scoffed and walked away from her. She followed him. He didn't seem to mind, he walked to an empty part of the property, away from everyone and out of hearing or seeing distance from everyone, "after everything I've done to help you get clean, to help you stay away from drugs and alcohol, this-THIS is how you repay me!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO," she screamed at him, "TELL ME, BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE EVERYTIME I TRY TO DO SOMETHING, YOU FIND SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT!"

"I WANT YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES, MILEY!"

"I HAVE, NICK!"

"I WAMT YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK INTO A MIRROR!"

Silence.

"Because you're beautiful," he whispered stepping closer to her.

She shook her head, "no."

"And you're perfect."

Again, she shook her head.

"Look at me," he said, grabbing her cheeks so they could look each othe in the eyes, "you're better than this, you're better than my father."

She shook her head, not believing his words, "I'm disgusting."

"You're amazing," he whispered before capturing my lips with his. "you want to know what I want you to do? I want you to love you. I want you to love me. I want you to look in the mirror and be happy eith the reflection. I want you to stay away from drugs and cutting and drinking. I want you to feel loved and beautiful and if I have to tell you or show you that every day for the rest of your life, I will because I love you, Miley."

She smiled slightly, "I love you too, Nicky," she smiled nervously.

"Then kiss me," he replied breathlessly before capturing her lips in his for an intimate moment, for a moment that she hopes never ends, with a boy that she hopes always loves her, for a time that's better than any alcoholic drunk she's ever consumed. She felt beautiful, wanted, loved, and it wasn't a feeling that she had gotten from the alcohol like she thought she would. It was from him.

A/N: So, yeah, there's something that happened in my life. I went to a party, drank a bit, and got into a fight with my best friend who I used to be, I'm not sure if I still am, but used to be head over heels with. Everything is true in this one shot except for the kiss at the end. We didn't kiss, but he did say all of that stuff to me. Ugh, it's complicated- being a teenager, am I right?


	10. Drowning In Poisions

Nick walked into the club and went directly to the back, like he'd been doing every night for the past four months. It was their circle, the way they were. Taking the needle from one of his so-called "friends", who looked like the sketchiest man in America, he injected it into his lower arm and let out a relaxed sigh as he sank into the couch, feeling the drug course through his veins. He took a swig from the bottle of gin that was being passed around and smirked when a woman about his age came and draped herself over him in her skimpy outfit. Soon, her friends also ventured over to him and he was swarmed with a multitude of good looking women who did anything he told them to do.

At three in the morning, an exhausted college student walked into the loud club to pick up her best friend. Going to the back, she sighed and took the needle out of his arm. By now, the girls had left and Nick had passed out after yet another exhausting and overbearing night.

She gently shook his awake and he looked at her weakly. Her fingers grazed over his cheek, "hi," she whispered kissing his sticky forehead that was covered in sweat, though she didn't care.

"Mi," he whispered, smiling lightly. The twenty four year old slowly sat up and draped his arm around her neck, "take me home."

She nodded and helped him to the car, a few tears falling from her eyes. Miley couldn't understand why he did what he did, she knew that with his brother's death, that he'd been going through a lot, but she also knew that this was the wrong way of healing. However, she didn't see him as a crazed party boy, she just saw him as the amazing, chivalrous man she'd fallen in love with all those years ago when they were watching Barney and playing in sandboxes.

Taking him to his apartment, she opened the door with the key he'd given her and brought him to his room. Going to the kitchen, she put him a glass of water and went back, setting in on his bed stand. She knew that Advil would help his hang over that'd he'd have tomorrow as well, but she also knew that he'd get high off them or possibly OD and even if he was a complete mess, she knew that she'd go crazy without him.

Changing him out of his clothes and into a new pair of boxers, she washed his face and his arms with a wash cloth. She thought he never knew how he got home because he always passed out again the second he hit the bed.

The blue eyed girl was sick of having to watch him make a fool of himself, but what was she supposed to do? She loved him. But lately, she'd been thinking that maybe it was time to give up. Everyone but him knew that she loved him. She had for ages and if he was too blind to see that she cared about him, then maybe he had changed.

Her mind drifted to the times when Nick would treat her as if she was his favorite girl in the world, no, scratch that, his favorite person in the world, but now, he only slept, ate, and partied. As if he'd forgotten his best friend's existence. Miley's friends always told her she should gibe up on him, but she was aware that that'd never be an answer to her problems. If anything, that'd just make her problems bigger because no matter how much she wanted to give up, she loved him and would always be there for him.

Usually, she'd leave after taking him home and picking up his broken pieces, but this time, she took her clothes off and put on one of his white cotton tee-shirts. Little did she know, Nick had an eye open and had been watching. When she turned around, he quickly closed it and just waited. Climbing into bed, she placed a kiss on her cheek, letting her lips lighter there for a few moments.

"I love you," she whispered before shutting the light off, pulling the covers up, and falling asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you too," he slurred after he knew she was asleep.

In the morning, Miley woke up and looked to her side. Nick was no where to be see and neither was the glass of water she'd placed on his bedside table. Her smile fell from her ruby lips and she sighed in disappointment, thinking he'd already gone off to party, or just ignore her completely. Getting up, she went out to the living room and saw him cooking something that smelled like burnt eggs. She bit her lip and tried to hold back the massively large smile that was showing up on her face.

Walking into the kitchen, she stood next to him and looked at the burnt food in the frying pan. "Nicky," she giggled turning off the stove, "you have many talents, but unfortunately, cooking is not one of them."

He sighed and put his hands on the marble countertop, "I know," he let out another sigh, "I just wanted to say thank you...for everything you've done for me these past few months since Frankie's death. Actually what you've done for me our entire lives. I don't know where I'd be without you."

She flicked the burnt egg and wrinkled her nose, "you wanted to thank me by trying to kill me," she asked laughing.

"Shut up," he chuckled nudging her, he spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. Looking into her baby blue eyes, he smiled lightly, "really though, I don't know what I'd do without you. I know that I've been out of hand these past few months and I am really really sorry. I want to go back to who I was before all this craziness. Do you think that that's an option? Do you think you could help me with that?"

Miley smiled nodded and put a hand on the back of his neck while the other rubbed his back, on top of his gray tee, "just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You can't drink anymore and no more promiscuous women, or drugs."

"Deal. As long as you help me."

"I'll always help you, Nicky, come on, you know that," she said smiling lightly.

Nick leaned down, "could I try something?"

She didn't answer him with words, just a passionate yet loving kiss. He smiled and kissed back, pulling her closer. After a few moments of sparks erupting like fireworks between them, Miley pulled away and looked at him.

"Just a preview of what could come when you're back to your usual self. And that means six moth sober and back to the gentlemen that I know you are."

"Deal," he smiled before pulling her into a tight hug, "I love you."

"I love you too," she laughed resting his forehead onto his.

HE looked down at her outfit, his shirt and black underwear. Doe she know she doesn't have pants on, he asked himself. A brief chuckle escaped his lips, "although I love what I see, do you think you should put some pants on?"

She looked down and squeaked before dashing into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of his drawer.

"Oh boy," he laughed rubbing his neck, "that girl is going to be the death of me."


	11. Making Her Okay

Miley reread Nick's tweet for what seemed like the billionth time. "Life happens. Adapt. Embrace change, and make the most of everything that comes your way. Goodnight." She wondered if it had been a message for her, a stay strong and it'll be okay message. The blue eyed nineteen year old knew that'd be crazy thought. Why would he waste his time reading about what'd she'd been up to? What trouble she was getting into? - She knew he wouldn't.

They hadn't spoke to each over in over a year and a half. But then again, why should they, she asked herself. Looking at her phone, she chucked he time. It was ten at night on June 11, 2012. Exactly six years ago, she'd met and fallen in love with a shy boy with a sarcastic sense of humor, a perfect smirk, and the voice of an angel. Nicholas Jerry Grey.

Eyeing her scarred wrists, she let a tear fall from her cheek. She'd never blatantly admit it to anyone, buy Miley was not okay. She was far from okay, actually. She was lost -again- only this time, Prince Charming wasn't there to pick up the pieces, there was no fairy godmother and so there she sat, in her rotting pumpkin, or in reality's case, her broken hope and broken heart. No one was there for her. Her family had their own troubles to deal with, her fake publicity fiancé didn't care, and all her friends that truly cared about her were gone because they got tired of her pushing them away. This was why she was confused about Nick's tweet, because it seemed like he was reaching out to her, when the pictures of her torn wrists had surfaced on the web, there was his tweet. Was he trying to reach out to her? Let her know he'd always be there? But she knew he wouldn't. He hadn't always been there for her in the past, so why start now?

Feeling her phone vibrate in her hands, she opened a new text message, hoping it'd be from a friend. Of course though, it wasn't. It was just her PR team. They wanted her to go to Pinkberry with Liam. She replied her eyes, Pink berry was Nick and her spot. And her PR team knew that. That was why they wanted her to venture on over to the frozen yogurt shop with Liam today. She texted them back saying she was sick. Yet another lie of the hundreds that have been spurting out of her mouth lately. She was really getting sick of lying, but she knew it came with the territory of being the most famous woman in the world.

Grabbing her guitar, she let her fingers craze over the strings, a familiar melody coming to life. Her eyes flickered to the window for a moment, it was pouring. A second ago, the sky was just filled of dark grey portentous clouds, but now, the rain had turned the sky into a terrorizing storm filled with thunder and lightening. She rolled her eyes, it rarely rained in California, but God just had to choose this date for it to rain? The only thing Miley hated more than anything- even more than the paparazzi, was being alone during a thunderstorm.

The only thing she could think of during storms was December 19, 2007. And "Before THe Storm". Nick and Miley had broken up on a day where it was raining so hard and thundering so much that one could suggest that the end of the world was closely approaching and people wouldn't think they were crazy. And on that day, December 19, Miley thought the end of the world was approaching because although she'd already been through so much by that day, she was in more pain than she'd ever been in before. She just laid on the pavement beside her tour bus as the freezing rain poured down onto her shaking body. Her parents told her she'd get sick and have to postpone tour dates, but she didn't care. With his words 'I think we should break up' right before they'd gone on stage, her world had come crumbling down.

A loud sigh escaped Miley's mouth when a loud crash of thunder boomed from the protruding sky and the lights had shut off. It was now pitch dark. She was in the middle of cursing the storm when there was a knock on her door. She got off the couch and grabbed a baseball bat, just in case it was a psychopathic murder, and opened the door. Although she could only see the silhouette of the guest, she knew who it was and opened the door wide so they could come out of the ceaseless downpour. He closed the door of the house that he'd passed dozens of times, but had never actually stepped foot in. Well, until now at least.

Butterflies erupted in the brunette's stomach as her nerves got the best of her. It still scared her how she could be on stage in front of millions of people wearing almost nothing, but just seeing him made her jittery.

No words were said for a while. They were readjusting to being in the same room with each other. The only light was the flashes of lightening that periodically illuminated their faces. They eyes connected with each other and they just stared at each other when the light appeared, taking in their new appearances.

"What are you doing here, Nick," Miley asked, her arms crossed as she attempted to block herself away from him.

He was surprised at her question, her voice was too quiet for Miley and the shakiness of her breath worried him. Since when was Miley so weak, he asked himself. Nick thought she'd yell at him for coming, but she hadn't. And then a thought crossed his mind- maybe she was too tired to fight. Or maybe, she was just tired of fighting.

Taking a few steps closer to her, he twiddled his thumbs nervously before dropping his hands and rubbing the back of his neck. She knew what today was, right, he questioned to himself. "I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice cracking. He cared about her and was there. Her heart skipped a beat and the butterflies increased, which just annoyed her.

Nick walked closer and cupped her face with his large muscular hands.

"W-What are you doing," she questioned trying to keep her walls up.

"Attempting to make what you said true. Trying to make you okay," he replied before placing his lips against her's/

She stood there puzzled for a moment before she pulled away, "don't. I don't want you to make me okay. I'm fine already."

"Shh," he whispered kissing her again. She sighed and gave in, too tired to fight and even if she wasn't tired, she knew it'd be useless to fight. He'd win the end anyways.

Her hands went to his hair and as she jumped up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Nick smiled slightly and continued to kiss her, deepening it a bit. Looking around the room without breaking the kiss, he waked towards the stairs, guessing her room where her room was. Miley pulled away and got off of him.

"What are we doing?"

"Being Nick and Miley," he retorted, letting out a light chuckled.

She blushed and took his hand, leading him to her large master bedroom. He put his hands on her waist and gently pushed her against the wall, letting their lips crash together again. A soft moan escaped Miley's mouth as she let the tension out of her body and watched all her worries float away.

In the early hours of the morning, Nick placed a final kiss on her lips and wrapped his strong bare arms around

naked body. Miley buried her head into his chest and placed her hand on his side, her arms draped around his toned stomach. His fingers combed through her short tangled hair as their legs twisted entwined under the covers.

A few light tears fell from Miley's eyes and and onto Nick's chest. "Don't cry, please don't cry," he begged, "you know I hate it when you cry. I thought I made you feel better...feel okay."

A small smile fell onto her swollen lips, "you made- you make me feel amazing, but did you just come because it was as our anniversary? Are things going to go back to what they were before? Because I'm slowly suffocating here, Nick. You can't just come here and make love to me multiple times and then leave like what happened last year. I'd only suffocate faster. And this so-called engagement to Liam, it's driving me crazy, Nick. I don't want him. I never wanted him. I've always wanted you. I love you."

"Miley, I love you too," he looked deepen into her eyes when the lightening flashed into the room again, "nothing is going to be like it was. When I come back from New York, I'll come back. I promise."

"Or..." she hesitated, "or I could come to New York with you. Haven't been to the city in a while. We could just go there to get away for a bit. You could still do your work, but when you were off, we could be there together," she said laughing lightly before quickly cutting it off, "unless you think that'd be too public."

His hand ran up and down her arm, "we're doing this right this time. If you want, we can go public. Or if you don't, that's fine too. Our status is up to you."

She blushed and smiled, "I don't think we should choose. I think we should just let go and love life. Love each other. If he paparazzi find out, so be it."

"And no lies or secrets, okay? We're going to be much strong this time."

"I like the sounds of that," she said smiling. She had doubts, she had fears and insecurities, but most importantly, she had him. She had her Prince Charming back.

_**The Next Week**_

OceanUP: Spotted. Nick Grey and Miley Stewart leaving his New York City apartment hand in had. Welcome back, Niley! Luckily Liam and Miley didn't get married, they'd probably have an even shorter marriage than Kim K! Hope Nick and Miley can "Stay". Who's happy this couple's back? We know we are!

**A/N: I wrote this when they Miam wasn't engaged so I had to adapt it a bit, but I still think it came out pretty well. Oh! And I changed my username on Twitter and FanFiction. I'm now WakingUp2Roses on both of them. Demi song lyrics! XD Anyways, Happy Niley Day, my lovelies! **


	12. Marry Me

Nick watched Miley as she walked into the graveyard. He knew he shouldn't be there, that this was the one place Miley could think alone, but be with her mom at the same time. However, he had to see her. He had to be there for her, always.

The twenty five year old sat on the damp dew sprinkled grass and placed a bouquet of flowers beside the hedge stone. She put her hand to her lips and placed it on the grave.

He walked into the cemetery and slowly and quietly made his way to her. Sitting behind Miley, he gently pulled her into his lap and rested his hand on her leg and his head on her shoulder.

The blue eyed belle looked up at him and smiled, "hey, handsome," she said biting her lower lip and putting her hands in his.

"Hi, beautiful," He replied kissing her shoulder, "how are you?"

"Good. Just thought I'd visit mom," she explained playing with his fingers.

"I actually just got back from visiting your dad," he admitted, "came here to see if I could find you."

She nodded and laughed lightly, "you always know exactly where I am. You must be my sole mate or something," she joked, "why'd you visit daddy?"

"Well, you told me that if I ever wanted to ask you to marry me, I'd have to ask your dad. So, that's exactly what I did," he said casually, as if it was no big deal. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and pulled her up so she could stand before he got on one knee. Miley's hands shot up to her mouth in surprise and tears fell from her eyes, "so? What do you say, Mi? Will you marry me and make me the luckiest man in the world?"

She nodded her head repeatedly and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, hugging him tight, "yes! Of course, baby, I will marry you," she laughed.

Nick smiled wide and slid the engagement ring onto her finger, "I love you."

"I love you too," she laughed before sealing the deal with a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Cute little Niley blurb I came up with, not much of a story, I just thought it was a cute little fluffy scene.**


End file.
